


The Band

by Seeyouinhelllucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeyouinhelllucifer/pseuds/Seeyouinhelllucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas inquires why Dean doesn't have a band on his finger like most men his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Band

“Dean why don’t you have a band on your finger like most men and women at your age?” Cas inquired with a cute head tilt gazing at me with innocent wide blue eyes. Sam was out grocery shopping and Cas was watching T.V, I looked over from the computer where I was trying to find a diner for a date I was planning for ages for Cas and I. “I haven’t ever loved someone enough to get married” ‘you love Cas though’ my brain supplied annoyingly. “What are the conditions for getting the band?” Cas questioned further, as I stared harder at the T.V I saw that he was watching one of those shows where the man plans the wedding, “Well you have to love someone a lot and they would have to be someone you get along with and feel like you could spend the rest of your life with” I replied turning back to my computer. He went silent and all you could hear was the tapping of the keys on my computer and the loud American girl on the T.V complaining to her friends.  
I’m in the kitchen having just finished making myself a burger for lunch when Cas came in a sat down across the table from me. He didn’t speak so I started to eat, I was half way through my burger when Cas said “Could we get married Dean?” I choked and grabbed my coke and chugged all of it, “w-what?” I stuttered “We get along well and I will spent my life here with you and Sam and then I will bring you up to heaven and we can continue being together there as well” Cas explained slowly as if he were talking to an infant, “N-n-o Cas you have to love each other as in partners and be like soulmates and stuff” I said as I watched his face drop. “Dean we are soulmates, well as close as we can get considering I don’t have a soul. But the moment I grabbed you from hell and touched your soul we were bound together with a profound bond that no one could separate” Cas looked dejected as he got up to leave. “Cas! Wait!” I shouted as I ran after him, I caught up and as he turned I saw he was crying and I was stunned, “Dean you have clearly rejected me and I will not force the bond upon you and we could break it if you want to but it will hurt and…” I grabbed his face and kissed him. I was running out of air but he was kissing me back! I pulled back and gulped down some air as I clutched him into a hug and whispered in his ear “I have loved you ever since you saved Sam in the hospital when had taken his memories from hell, you were so brave” I kissed the shell of his ear and I realised he was crying again. “Dean… I think I love you too” he looked so shy and he blushed “Cas baby, you’re all I want”. He buried his face in my neck as I felt him smiling and kissing my neck and then up to my jaw line and back onto my lips as we shared a passionate kiss.  
Sam came home with all the shopping and we helped put it away, Cas’ tears had dried up and he looked back to normal. “Sam” I said using his name to let him know I was serious “Cas and I have something to share with you” I glanced nervously at Cas as I made my way towards him I laced our fingers together as I turned back to Sam and held them up “We are together Sammy” I waited for his reaction and he beamed a white smile at us “Finally!!”He exclaimed loudly, I stared at him confused “What are you talking about?” I asked “Well we all placed bets on when you would get together”, my jaw dropped, Sam knows I like Cas “What? With who?” I questioned, I looked at his smug smile “Charlie, Jody and Bobby, Thanks dude you just got me $120”  
Later that night I was watching a movie with Cas laying on top of me on the couch, he looked up at me with his stunning electric blue eyes “Dean” he said lazily “yeah baby?” I said staring at him “How long is it until it’s acceptable to marry someone?” he propped himself on my chest I gasped as his hips ground down into mine, “Um well there’s not really a set amount of time so whenever really” Cas got up and I was confused on where he was going. Cas went out of the room and came back in after 5 minutes I figured he probably needed the toilet or something, “Dean come with me” “Where are we going?” I asked as he pulled me towards my bedroom, he opened the door and I gasped “What’s happening?” my bedroom was darkened with only candles lighting up the room with soft music playing in the background on my stereo he pulled me into the middle of the room as Hey Jude came on. We slow danced until he pulled away “Cas?” he got down on one knee and produced a ring in an emerald green velvet box the same shade as my eyes. “Dean, the moment I heard about you in heaven I knew I had to meet you, then in the barn that first time I saw you, you were better than I imagined you are so brave and loyal to your family and you would do anything for them, Now anything for me as well as I would for you. I realised I wanted you when you stood toe to toe with the devil and didn’t even blink at the thought of your death, I knew I had to save you, but you held so much pain when your brother was gone so I brought him back for you, I rebelled for you, I would do anything for you and I love you. I have become a better man since we met, you have taught me how to live and for that I am grateful, because without you I would be an angel that didn’t matter an angel that didn’t care, now I am bound to the righteous man, I have become better with you as my inspiration and my light. Together we will create a better and brighter future, I cannot do it without you as I would be lost without you by my side. Team free will wouldn’t exist without you Dean and I love you so much as you continue to help others and care more for them than you do yourself, you are so selfless. Dean Winchester, Will you marry me?”  
I landed on my knees next to him and hugged him so tightly crying for the first time in ages my mind racing as I realised I hadn’t answered him. I pulled back and looked at his doubt filled face he wasn’t looking at me and looked like he was about to be executed, “Cas baby look at me” I said as he lifted his eyes up at me slowly “Dean if it’s too fast that’s okay but will you just…” “Yes” I said making him stop talking “What?” he stared widely and unblinkingly into my green eyes “Castiel Winchester, yes I will marry you” I had to use my last name as he doesn’t have one but it suited it. “I like the sound of that, say it all again!” he demanded playfully “Castiel Winchester, yes I will marry you”. Cas slipped the cold metal ring onto his fourth finger on his left hand, it looked like the ring he lost a long time ago while hunting although it had green instead of a silver line. “Thank you Cas, I love it, I love you” I kissed my fiancé passionately on the lips, then deepened it as I licked the seam of his lips with my tongue, he parted his mouth as my tongue darted forwards to battle for dominance. After a heated make-out session Cas pulled me into his arms and whispered into his ear as I had earlier “I love you too Dean” I did a very manly giggle, at least that was what he told Sammy, and pulled Cas to stand up “Come on I need to tell Sammy!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism and Good comments are loved.


End file.
